Molly McIntyre (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Molly McIntyre, also known with her Valkyrie identity Rota, is the supporting character of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Personality and Character Molly was originally a student of Luna Nova during the Golden Age of Magic. During that time, Molly wished to have a happy life in Luna Nova, but her complete ineptitude with magic made her a poor student mocked by others. It however changed when one day, she discovered the Horologium Room in the library. Thanks to the magic of the Horologium, Molly was able to constantly return the time to practice her magic again and again, finally managing to improve her performance. However, unable to tell anyone about the Horologium Room, she isolated herself from the other students and became very lonely. Seeking to change that, Molly tried to use the magic of the Horologium Room to return to the day she entered Luna Nova. However, the magic of the Horologium Room caught her in the Curse of Time, resulting her spirit existing outside the normal flow of time. As result of the Curse of Time, Molly continued to be re-enrolled in Luna Nova each year, only for everyone forget about her on the following year. To make matter worse, the curse eventually corrupted her into terrifying entity called Ghost Witch. In response of this, the professors of Luna Nova at that time imprisoned the Ghost Witch inside Horologium before she could cause any damage as well as had her powers and memories split into seven fragments where each placed at seven locations accessible via Horologium itself. The seal used to imprison Ghost Witch also designed to continuously drain her powers in order to restore Molly back to her normal self, which succeed 200 years later. In that meantime, Molly, who now present as a mere ghost due to her corrupted form being sealed, continued the cycle of the Curse of Time, but this time, her memories resetted itself on the following year just like others who forget the memories about her due to the said curse. However, it eventually changed when she tricked Akko, Lotte, and Sucy to unlock the seal of Horologium Room, triggering the seal's failsafe measure where it trapped the three friends and later, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, and Diana to be trapped in time loop. The seven friends attempted to break the loop to no avail, and resorted to find remaining keys to explore various locations accessible from magic door in Horologium in hopes of finding the answers. As they do, Akko befriends Molly, but unfortunately, it came to light when Molly revealed herself to be Ghost Witch as result of corruption by Curse of Time. Eventually, with help of Ursula, Akko and her friends succesfully break the Curse of Time, freeing Molly and restored her back to normal human and become student of Luna Nova like she wanted. Skills & Abilities *'Magic': Molly initially poor in magic, but thanks to Horologium's time manipulation powers, she managed to improve it to the same level of her peers. **'Broom Flight Spell': Molly has average skill in broom flight. **'Heat Blast Spell': Molly can project damaging bolt of magic as basic offensive attack. **'Magic Barrier Spell': Molly can conjure barrier of pure magic to protect herself from attacks. **'Sprite Summoning Spell': **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Molly can combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into better version of it. She uses this to activate her Valkyrie Blade's combat capabilities *'Skilled Combatant': From the tutelage of Liz, Molly became fairly skilled in Thapolian Martial arts. She can perform punches, kicks, grabs, and armed combat. Her fighting style is described to be swift and precisive. **'Sword Proficiency': In addition of Thapolian Martial Arts, Molly displayed impressive skill in swordplay, with magic scimitar being her Valkyrie Blade's signature form. **'Aim Dodging': In addition to martial arts skills, Molly can swiftly evade attacks and projectiles fluidly from her training session with Liz. *'Craftmanship Magic': Molly has degree of skills in crafmanship magic taught by Liz. In fact, she had forged her own Valkyrie Blade and possesses necessary skills required to build small Magic Automaton as well. Tools & Equipment *'Magic Wand': As with other witches of Luna Nova, Molly possesses a wand as instrument to cast magic. *'Magic Broom': Molly possesses a magic broom to fly as means of transportation. *'Valkyrie Blade': As with other Valkyries, Molly possesses a Valkyrie Blade which, if combined with her wand, transforms into a short sword-like Crystal Valkyrie Blade that can morphs into magic scimitar with thin blade which length can be extended to increase both damage and attack range. Interestingly, the blade which Molly possess is crafted by herself. *'Rota Armor': As the heir of Specter Valkyrie title, Molly is given the title of Specter Valkyrie Rota. As such, she has the ability to don Rota armor for combating powerful adversaries. She performs this by chanting out Skeggold, Skalmold, Skildir ro Klofnir whilst simultaneously running her palm against her Valkyrie Gauntlet, creating magical sparks through the friction which then form an infinity symbol (∞) above her head. The symbol then forms twin portals from which Rota armor equips her with temporary glow, completing her transformation. *'Barrier Pauldron': As with her fellow Valkyries, Molly is armed with Barrier Pauldron which can generate barrier that encompassing her whole body like armor to protect herself from weak attacks so she can sparingly use her Valkyrie Armor when combating enemies. Notes and Trivia Category:Witch Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard